Mend My Heart
by XXa-KISS-that-KILLSxX
Summary: Angel's life is the pits. He's got a dead brother, parents who hate him, and a bit of a masochistic side. People don't seem to understand him at all; he's ready to kill himself. But he's waiting for someone so he won't; he's given up on everything else.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gerard Way or My Chemical Romance (God only knows how much I would love to....all five of them are damn sexy beasts!). I only own the characters I have created and the plot, so nyah!!**

-cough cough- Sorry, random illiterate moment there. I do that sometimes (not in my stories, thankfully).

Well, here it is, one of the first stories I've written in a while. I'm sorry about my failed Vampire Heart story. It was the embodiment of a fail. I'm hoping that this one will be better. I've actually written quite a lot of this one on paper so I'm hoping that I can keep people interested in this one. Just so everyone knows before I dive right on in to the story, the two main characters are Gerard Way and Angel Trace. Yes, this is a GeexOC fan fiction (one that I've been writing for about a year now). My hope is that if I start posting chapters here that I can motivate myself enough to finish it. It really sucks when you've got about 30-40 pages worth of a good story and your brain just kind of dies on you. Anyway, enough of my blatant ranting. On to the story!!!

* * *

Chapter 1: What Did I Do To Deserve This?

I had always thought that I was completely and utterly straight. I mean I had a girlfriend and everything. Everyone loved me even though I wasn't popular. I was an outcast…the 'emo kid' and yet I was liked by just about everybody except my own parents. They think of my as a failure and a weakling. They hate me because I'm not my older brother but that's to be expected. I mean we're two totally different people. They wanted me to be as successful as he was back when he was alive. He was smart, kind, athletic, and just all around perfect. Ryker was the ideal child that any parent would ask for. I, on the other hand, am not a genius nor am I athletic. I'm more into music, art, and writing. My mind was made to be creative and see things in a way that no one else would.

My parents were so heart broken the day that they got the news of my brother's death. He had died from a bullet to the head. Of course I was devastated as well but I slowly grew to hate my whole family, my brother included, because of how they treated me. It was only later that I found out that my brother had more enemies than he had friends and that was why he had been shot. I should have guessed from how intelligent and perfect he was that there would be more people, other than myself, that were jealous of him. These days, I was beaten by my never sober father and screamed at by my psychotic mother for no apparent reason. They hated me and I knew it well. They would have rather me died than Ryker and I was well aware of it. Now, I despised my brother and my home above all else. The only place that I found some amount of comfort was at school where everyone loved my artistic talent.

Anyway, I suppose that I should introduce myself. My name is Angel Trace. I am a seventeen year-old living with my stupid parents in a small town in the state of New Jersey. My high school was like any normal high school with its own fair share of drugs, sex, parties, crime, and alcohol. I used to be a part of it all. You name it; I've probably done it at least once, most likely more than that. Which is probably why I was so well liked by everyone at my school. They can relate to me I guess. But I actually quit doing that shit last year when I was a sophomore because I realized that I was screwing myself over. I'm in withdrawal and I'm actually pretty proud of myself since I haven't fudged at all.

So I woke up one morning a little late for school. This is sort of the norm for me since I'm never really the kind of person to be committed to getting up in the morning, especially if I have an alarm clock beeping in my ear. That just flat out annoys me and leads me to press the snooze button so I can go back to sleep. Anyway, I hopped out of my bed and opened my door, glancing down up the stairs and down the hall. There was no sound or movement, which meant that my parents weren't home. This was something of a usual thing for me so I'm kind of used to waking up alone in the house…well, mostly alone. Honestly though, I wasn't too sad about my parents not being around, I never am. I smirked to myself and went into my bathroom to get ready for school. I took a quick shower so I could work with my shoulder length onyx hair. It's the only way I can get it to work for me and even then it takes quite a bit of styling and gel. My hair's just stubborn that way, I guess. I quickly dried myself off after I stepped out of the shower. My chocolate brown eyes stared out at me from my bathroom mirror as I counted the bruises I had accumulated from the night before. So far, I've counted fifteen bruises. The number was pretty large but it wasn't the largest number of bruises I've had at one time. Still, it was enough to make me rather pissed off.

"Dammit," I muttered darkly, clawing at my bruised face. "Why me?" I watched the blood from the newly formed scratched drip down my face and onto the counter that I was leaning over. This was somewhat of a nasty habit of mine. Whenever I was angry or just plain upset, I would claw at myself, bite myself, or do just about anything I could possibly think of on an impulse. Usually this meant that some of the bruises weren't from my parents at all but I never let my thoughts dwell on that fact. After all, it was my parents' fault that I would do things like that to myself anyway. This was when I realized what I had just done. A soft curse escaped my barely parted lips as I dabbed the crimson liquid away from my face and washed the cuts with warm water. It certainly stung but the last thing I wanted was to get an infection. That would just make things a whole lot worse for me.

After I was finished cleaning myself up, I walked out of my bathroom to rummage through my closet for something to wear. I found a pair of black skinny jeans and my favorite Guns N' Roses T-shirt. Then I decided to wear my striped black and white hoodie and my black converse, which I wore just about every day. It's a wonder why those shoes aren't destroyed by now with how many miles they've got behind them. Anyhow, once I was satisfied with my attire, I went back into my bathroom to work on my hair in makeup. Usually this was the most dreaded part of my routine since it took the longest and I always felt like a girl with how much time I spent doing it. Anyway, I took some gel and spiked some of my hair while leaving the rest hanging down before I moved some of the remaining locks over my left eye in an attempt to cover the bruise and a portion of the fresh claw marks.

Now it was time to do my makeup. This probably took the least amount of time out of everything I usually did in the morning, well, other than brushing my teeth that is. It was a simple process since I only put on a little foundation to cover the bruises and then used a black grease pencil to outline my eyes. When I was finished, I stared at myself in the mirror for a long while. My reflection was far from perfect but all in all, I was pretty satisfied with the way that I looked today and my girlfriend, Lilly, would like it too. I couldn't help but sigh though. Compared to my brother, I was absolutely hideous and this fact made me suddenly depressed. It hurt to know that my parents hated me because I wasn't Ryker. After a few long moments, I forced those thoughts into the back of my mind for fear that I would pick up a knife and stab it into various parts of my body. I already had enough injuries to cover up and I didn't need any more.

Finally, I was ready to go to school. I grabbed my Slipknot backpack from the back of my desk chair and exited my room, which was in the basement. As I walked towards the door, I was greeted by a large mass of black and white fur. The animal knocked me to the ground and I couldn't help but let out a breath laugh. The sheer force of the impact had knocked the wind out of me.

"Hey Demon," I said softly, patting the large husky on the head. "At least someone in this house still loves me." Demon was basically my dog. I found him on the street when I was about thirteen or fourteen years old. The poor thing was half starved and sleeping in a gutter; I couldn't just leave him there. So, I snuck him home with me. My parents found out a few months later and I was afraid that they would kick him out onto the street again but they surprised me by happily accepting him into our home. I swear, I think they liked Demon more than they liked me, which didn't take much. But, as long as I did my very best to stay away from them, the beatings occurred less. Gee, and people wonder why I haven't offed myself yet. Truth be told, I wasn't quite sure myself.

Call me strange but I feel like I'm waiting for someone…someone important. I feel like…like it's my destiny to wait for this person. But the only problem with that is that that person might never show up, who knows. Well, like it or not, it's the only reason that I'm still living. Not for my brother's memory and last wish, not for my girlfriend (though God knows how much I love that girl), not for my friends, and sure as hell not for my abusive parents, but for this one mystery person, I force myself to stay alive. If it weren't for that, I would have been underground a long time ago, there's no doubt about that.

I sighed gently and my smile faltered as I gently pushed Demon off of me. The husky whined and nudged my hand with his nose as I got to my feet. I patted him on the head. For some reason, Demon always seemed to know when something wasn't right with me. Call it instinct, call it a sixth sense, call it whatever you please but it was nice to know that I had at least a dog that cared about my well being. No one else in this house gave a rat's ass about me. I quickly snapped myself out of my thoughts and once again picked up my backpack.

"See ya' when I get home, boy," I said to Demon before walking out of the house. I made sure to lock the front door since my parents always seemed to forget to. Then, I headed off down the street towards my high school, listening to the randomized songs that my iPod shuffled to.

* * *

Thank you all for taking the time to read my first chapter! Please find the time to review but I must ask that you don't flame me for anything. You can tell my my story is good and all that but what I'm really looking for is constructive criticism. Seriously people, take it apart, brutally mutilate my story through your editing skills. It would be much appreciated. Just, please, for the sake of my sanity and your well being, don't leave me a review saying 'This is a fucking piece of shit' and don't give me a reason for it. Seriously guys, just give me some feed back! I don't bite...hard... -cough cough- Anywho...

Oh and I forgot to mention, I'm only going to post the second chapter if I get at least five reviews so there! Maybe that'll teach you people to leave me some god damn feed back.

TTFN!

**~Kiss**


End file.
